User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 16
Can't Be Tamed Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to go into the woods not another Horror challenge BUT that lead to the awake a thon. And threats for Courtney being Joanna. Then the Villainous Bats won for the last time as Trent won the awake a thon and the merger came. And Courtney tired to get Joanna out the game. however Lindsay totally turned it around by getting herself out the game ......... intentionally. However Courtney DID succeed with getting Mike out the game. Is this merger real? Who will be gotten out of the game next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Ash: Ok I sorta hate this. Yazzy: Why? We're in the merge. Ash: True but this is the last time we'll be in the resort as a team. Yazzy: True. But hopefully as a reward Chris could let us have one over. Yazzy: It BETTER be that way. I don't wanna be stuck in there with him and his self portraits creep me out. Lizzy: Anyone think this merger is real? Joanna: Why ask that? Lizzy: As I remember there weren't 13 people during one. The closest there ever was to one was like 10. Later 12. Duncan: And I made it into the most merges ever. Tyler: Like that's all good. I got in finally! Trent: You'd be luckier if you did get in the Final 2. Lizzy: I'LL be in the Final 2. Yazzy: Let's put a bet on this. Duncan: On? Yazzy: Lizzy getting in the F2. If she could maybe any of my picks could as well. Duncan: Oooh I'm scared Yazzy. Yazzy: Is that bet offical? Duncan: Yes. (Duncan gives an evil smile while Yazzy smirks as they shake hands) Yazzy: I still say I'll make it. Chris: Final 13 competitors meet at the Arts and Crafts center in 10 minutes. (They all meet) Ash: Arts and Crafts? Xavier: Make that Arts and Crap. Gwen: Why are we here? Chris: Because in this challenge you will all build your own bikes. Xavier: Cool. Trent: Finally! And I'm still in the game. I mean I'm pretty handy in bikes and of course motorcycles. Chris: And by the way. Do not forget the manual! (Lizzy catches the manual) Lizzy: Moldspores! Awesome! Ash: Ewwww. It's all furry. Yazzy: Katie. You comin'? Katie: Ok I guess. Katie: I just really miss Mike. Lizzy: You'll see each other again. Katie: True. Yazzy: Come on ....... we're Team Kazizzash. The Core Four. Possible Final 4. Xavier: Make that Kazizzashavier. Possible and definite Final 5. Yazzy: Where's the wrench. Duncan: You mean this? Yazzy: You had that for like 5 minutes. I'm not started yet! Duncan: You snooze, you lose bitch. (Yazzy grabs it) Yazzy: Your welc - - Trent: Like? (Trent shows off his bike) Ash: What the - -? Courtney: Oh my god. Tyler: How are you finished so quickly? Trent: I'm good with bikes. Gwen: Impressive. Cody: Nice. Bridgette: Awesome! Xavier: Now I know this thing has to win! Joanna: OMG I love this challenge so far. Courtney: Ohhh same here. Courtney: Why is her bike better than mine? Ugh! Courtney you have to get ahead. ''' Lizzy: So close now. Chris: Alright contestants. Meet me back at the Arts and Crafts center. Tyler: What's under the sheet Yazzy? Yazzy: You'll see Ty. Chris: Lizzy. Nice. Lizzy: Thank you. Yazzy: Nice is just one word. Chris: Now this is expertise. Yazzy: Hmm. Lizzy: Hmm. Tyler: What about mine? Rate it by number wise. Chris: I give it a 7. Tyler: That's good. Right? Courtney: Yes it is. Even for you. Chris: Now this seems predictable yet practical. Ash: Wow. How's mine?! How's mine?! Chris: It's rather different compared to the others. '''Ash: Duhhh it's adorable. Katie: I call this Mike. Katie: I just miss him. Chris: I give you both A's for effort. Bridgette: Phew. Cody: Thank god. Joanna: Mine? Chris: Now this is badass. Xavier: Not compared to mine. Chris: In my opinion it's rather ok. Xavier: Ok? Chris: Now THIS is a hot rod. Trent: You're just being modest. Chris: Gwen, Duncan. These bikes seem about 10 times better than lat time. Gwen: Ok........... is that a compliment? Duncan: I have no idea. Gwen: Surprised? Yeah Duncan and I are friends now. Chris: Now contestants, for this part of the challenge you won't be racing your own bikes but each other's. Cody: How is that decided even? Chris: You all pick a name out the helmet. (They all take a name) Ash: Cody. Cody: Gwen. Gwen: Joanna. Joanna: Courtney. Courtney: Katie? Katie: Tyler. Tyler: Gwen. Gwen: Trent. Trent: Xavier. Xavier: Bridgette. Bridgette: Lizzy. Lizzy: Yazzy. Yazzy: Duncan. Duncan: Ash. Wait a sec. Why am I always stuck on the cutie girl bikes? (Bridgette and Tyler start to laugh) Duncan: SHUT IT! (The contestants are at the starting line) Chris: Take your marks get set and go! (The contestants head off) Yazzy: Ok. Better than my bike. Duncan: Ya like? Yazzy: I guess. (Ash is screaming until the bike falls apart) Ash: Sorry! (Xavier crashes the bike and lands on Ash they look fearful as Lizzy and Trent crash then Courtney and Gwen) Chris: And the winning bikes are Gwen, Tyler, Lizzy, Ash, Katie, Cody, Trent, and Duncan. Yazzy: Ok take your lethal weapon back. Duncan: At least you liked it. Yazzy: Yeah. Lizzy: Come to mama! (Lizzy hugs her bike) Ash: Even the cute bikes can win too. Chris: You say that now but 8 of you will have to face the obstacle course from hell. Tyler: From Hell? Chris: Well you all have to avoid land mines, oil slick and the pirahnna pool. Last to cross is eliminated. Trent: Ok we're fucked. Ash: I hope I'm still in. Chris: Contestants ready? Take your mark, set go! (They all start to ride along up until Cody hits a landmine and crashes into Ash and Duncan, then Tyler loses control and accidentally knocks Gwen off her bike, then Katie's bike is stuck in the pirahnna pool as Lizzy and Trent pass her to the finish) Chris: And we have 2 winners! Trent ans Lizzy. Gwen: Wait. Who's going home? Chris: Considering You, Tyler, Cody, Duncan, and Ash barely made it it's down to Katie who would have made it. Katie: Oh man. Well I had fun anyways. Lizzy: Bye Katie. Yazzy: We'll miss you. Katie: Group hug! Kazizzash forever! (Katie, Ash, Yazzy and Lizzy hug) Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Tyler and Cody: Aww! Joanna: Touching. Katie: (Hugs Joanna) See you in the finale. (Katie high fives the guys and hugs the other girls) Katie: Later everyone! Lizzy: Say hi to Mike for me. Chris: Who will be our next merge victim? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts